Title
by Lil Cupid
Summary: Kat is your average teenage girl except for one funny thing, she turns in to a kitten when anyone hugs her. She has lived on her own for years trusting no one. Until one day she meets Doctor Hatori Sohma. This is the story on how he helped her trust again. This is a joint story that me and Princess Kindle Rose are writing.
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys this is a story that I'm writing with Princess Kindle Rose. There may be some spoilers from the manga, but we aren't sure yet. Better safe than sorry. Neither of us own Fruits Basket or any of it's characters. Princess Kindle Rose does own Kat, she is one of her OCs. Please enjoy the story and tell us what you think. Thank you.

* * *

Chapter 1

* * *

**Kat**

Hatori

* * *

**A young girl was lost on her way to school. She stopped at a house and sat to think. Her cheeks were bright red with fever. She laid her head against her shoulder in hopes of that helping her headache. She closed her eyes to block out the light. Before she knew it she had passed out.**

* * *

Hatori made his way home after a long day at work. The hospital had been crazy. Between dealing with patients and blocking all the flirtatious advances of the nurses he was tired. He just wanted to go home and fall asleep.  
As he neared his home he could see a small shape hunched up against his house. He thought at first it could be either Isuzu or Akito, seeking his help. But as he got closer he noticed that this shape was much smaller than either of the two formers. He wondered if it could be one of the younger zodiacs.  
But as got within a few feet of the figure he could tell that he was wrong once more. The shape was a young girl probably in either Junior High or High School. Her face was bright red and sweat was sliding down her temples. Her breathes came out in short, pained, quick gasps.  
Hatori knew he had to do anything and everything in his power to help this poor girl. He bent over to pick her up and carried her into his home. He took her into the spare bedroom and laid her down on the bed. He spared her one last glance as he left the room to gather the medical supplies that he kept in his home.

* * *

**When Hatori left I started to wake the headache was still there. When I looked down I noticed I was slowly soaking the white sheets red with my blood. I was starting to get scared I knew I was badly hurt but, I was not ready for help. The thought of a doctor seeing me, scared me to no end, so I tried to softly walk out of the house. But then the floor boards gave a loud noise as I tried to leave.**

* * *

I had questions running through my mind; 'Who was she', 'Why was she here', 'What happened to her'. I turned when I heard a noise come from the upstairs hallway. I hoped that the young girl wasn't trying to escape. I didn't know if she was only just sick or hurt as well. I knew that in her condition she could easily hurt herself and probably cause more damage. I gathered the last of the supplies I needed before heading towards the area the sound had come from.  
As I walked up the stairs I saw the young girl looking back at me. Her eyes were fearful and she looked like she was about to pass out once more.  
"Please, calm down I'm not trying to hurt you. I found you outside my home. I'm a Doctor and my name is Hatori Soma. I won't hurt you. So please let me help you get back to bed." I urged the young girl.  
As I got to the landing, I noticed that blood was seeping through her shirt and knew that time was running out for her. If I didn't treat the wound quickly she could got into shock or die from blood loss. I slowly walked towards her with my arms raised and palms out, showing her I meant no harm.  
When I finally reached her, she was swaying on her feet. I caught her as she started to fall. I carried her back to the bed, before returning to the hall for my supplies. I carried them into the room and placed them on the bedside table before leaving the room once more to go the bathroom across the hall to wash my hands. When I entered the room I set out my tools and got ready to help her before she died. The questions could wait for now.

* * *

**I slowly tried to get away but next thing I know I'm face to face with the owner of the house. He told me he was a doctor and I started to get scared, he told me his name was Hatori and asked what mine was. "Kat" I told him. The next thing I knew he had picked up my small 15 year old body and is carrying me back to the bed. The blood from the three stab wounds were bleeding badly. As I'm laid down my long sleeves look tight on my wrists, my blond hair dyed in my blood laid against the pillow & my green eyes were full of fear.**

* * *

Hatori worked for hours to stop the bleeding. When the last stitch was in place he backed up and looked down at the small body in front of him. Kat, well that's what she said her name was, was still passed out and didn't look like she was going to wake up any time soon. He left the room to get new sheets and warm water and a wash cloth to clean her up.  
First, he cleaned her wounds. The three stabs wounds that she had received looked huge on her small body. Hatori carefully cleaned them and every so often a pained moaned would escape his patient. After her wounds were cleaned he spread anti-biotic cream across the wounds before bandaging them; wrapping it around her torso several times.  
Next he carefully picked her up and moved her to the floor. He knew he shouldn't put her on the floor, but he had to keep her flat and there was nowhere else he could put her, while he changed the sheets. When he was finished Hatori carefully picked her back up and placed her in the center of the bed.  
He gathered the bloody sheets and her shirt and took them down stairs to the laundry room. On his way back upstairs he stopped by his room to grab an old button up shirt and a pair of baggy shorts to change her into.  
His room was right next door to her's so in case she woke up, he could hear her. When he reentered the room he quietly made his way towards 'Kat' in hopes of not waking her up. Hatori carefully removed her pants (Didn't know what her uniform looked like you can add what you want) and slipped his clothes onto her.  
'She looks like she's being eaten alive by my clothes. She's so small. I wonder what else is wrong with her.' He wondered to himself as he looked her over. Her blonde hair had dried blood in it, but it still looked beautiful.  
He checked her temperature and her breathing one more time before he left the room, shutting the door behind him.  
'Hopefully she will be up in the morning and she can tell me what happened. Kat you sure are a mystery.' Hatori thought to himself as he went downstairs to make himself a small dinner as he waited for his patient to awake.

* * *

**In the middle of the night Kat awoke with a scream bolting straight up. She sat for a few moments shaking from pain and fever, before she burst into a red kitten.**

* * *

Hatori awoke with a start when he heard a scream rip through the air. At first he had no idea where it had come from. But then his brain awoke with a start as the memories from only hours before raced through his mind.  
'The girl, Kat, there's something wrong.' Hatori thought as he shot out of bed and ran to the room next door.  
He was met with the sight of an empty bed. He hoped she hadn't tried to escape again but he knew he would have heard her if she was down stairs or saw her pass him in the hall. Hatori crept closer to the bed. The sight that greeted him scared him.  
"It's impossible, it … it … it can't be" He said quietly in a scared whisper to himself.  
But the sight hadn't changed. The spot that the girl had once laid was taken up by a small red kitten. The kitten stared into his eyes with its own green ones & Hatori knew that this kitten was Kat.  
'How is this possible? She's not a Soma, is she? And Kyo is already the cat? What's going on, what does this mean?' His thoughts whirled around in his head as he moved to sit on the bed next to the kitten.  
By now the kitten had passed back out from pain or exhaustion or maybe a combination of both. He carefully ran his hands through the fur as he planned out his next steps. He would stay in here for the rest of the night to watch over the girl now kitten and in the morning he would consider calling Shigure for help. Hatori chuckled to himself in disbelief as he thought about the girl's name was perfect for the animal she had become.  
Hatori left the room to grab a cup of tea and a pad of paper to make a list of questions for the girl to answer when she awoke.  
'This is going to be a long night.' He thought as he settled in a chair that was in the corner of the room so he could watch his patient for the rest of the night.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys this is a story that I'm writing with Princess Kindle Rose. There may be some spoilers from the manga, but we aren't sure yet. Better safe than sorry. Neither of us own Fruits Basket or any of it's characters. Princess Kindle Rose does own Kat, she is one of her OCs. Please enjoy the story and tell us what you think. Thank you.

* * *

Chapter 2

* * *

**Kat**

Hatori

* * *

**I changed back before dawn and slowly woke up.**

* * *

Before dawn let its morning beams cross the sky, Hatori heard a small popping noise coming from the bed. He looked up to see that Kat had changed back into her human form and she was slowly waking. Hatori stood up and made his way towards the bed.  
Kat was struggling to set up and Hatori carefully helped her sit up and quickly pulled his hands away when he jumped away from him in fear.  
"Please relax I'm only trying to help you. My name is Hatori Sohma and I'm a Doctor. You showed up at my home yesterday. You were passed out, running a high fever and bleeding from three stab wounds on your abdomen. I have stopped the bleeding and your fever has broken, but it would be unwise to move. If you are well enough I think you owe me some answers Kat." He told her as he gave her a glass of water to drink.  
Without waiting for her answer, Hatori looked into her eyes and asked the first question. "How are you able to change into a cat?"

* * *

**"You saw," I said looking scared and I tried to stand up to get away. But then pain raced through my body and I gave a small whimper in pain.**

* * *

I slowly put my hands on her shoulders to make her sit back on the bed.  
"You need to stay seated. You can cause your wounds to reopen and that will cause more harm than good. Your body is weak and it needs to rest." Hatori said as he propped her up against some pillows so she could sit up comfortably.  
"Yes, I saw. You woke with a scream of pain in the middle of the night, when I came to check on you, you had changed into a cat. Now it is very important that you tell me who you are and why can change. Do you understand?" He urged the girl.

* * *

**"I don't know I have been on my own for years but I have been able to change into a kitten my entire life." I told him fearfully.**

* * *

"So you have no idea who your family is. You can't remember anything? Faces, places, little things that could help us find out who you are?"

* * *

**"No sir, I don't remember anything. I only remember being picked on and being beat up for it. And you saw what happened yesterday." I replied with my head down.**

* * *

"Oh. It looks like we have a lot of work ahead of to decipher your identity, Kat. I was hoping you could give me a lead to follow. And do you often get sick like this? What causes you to change?" Hatori asked.

He still hoped he could get some information from her, whether it was her past or her ability to change. He slowly took in her appearance from her pale skin to her blond hair to her stunning green eyes. He knew there was no way she could be related to him, he had delivered all of the Sohma children. Unless, unless she was a child of an affair or a one night-stand.

He hated to think that someone in his family would do that, but he also knew that everyone had their secrets and hidden lives. But he knew that if she was a Sohma no member of his family, even if she was an illegitimate child, would abandon her. Family was everything to the Sohma Clan, because of their curse they were bound tighter together. No member was abandoned, forgotten or left alone to fend for themselves; Sohmas took care of one another, the only exception to that was the cat.

He knew it was wrong the way they all treated the 'Curse Member' of their family and because of that he was nice to Kyo every time he saw the young man. He knew that the other Zodiacs felt the same way about the hated member of their family, but there was nothing they could do.

He looked at her again. 'She could be related to Momiji, they have the same blonde hair.' But then he shook his head. 'No his father is loyal to his mother, there's no way he would cheat.'

And it was impossible that she was related to them. There was already a Cat in their family and there was never to of any Zodiac alive at the same time. What could this mean? He shook himself out of his thoughts when he saw Kat's mouth move, as she tried to grab his attention.

"Sorry I was trapped in my own thoughts for a moment. What did you say?"

* * *

**Kat tried again looking at Hatori her cheeks rosy with fever.**

**"I don't feel good." She said with fear in her eyes as she watched Hatori's shirt as it turned red as one of the stitches burst as she moved.**

* * *

"Shhh it's ok. Lay back down so I can see how bad it is." Hatori told her as he stood up and made his way towards her.

He reached out to unbutton the shirt, but she flinched away.

"I won't hurt you; I'm not like those monsters that did this to you." He waited for her to nod her head before he continued.

After he removed the shirt and bandages, he checked the stitches. "It looks like you pulled one of them. You need to lie still so I can restitch it."

After he was done he wrapped her torso with a clean bandage and got her a clean shirt.

"Now just lay still and hopefully you won't pull another. Can you tell me how you got these stab wounds and how you found yourself at my home?" He asked Kat once he sat back down in his chair.

* * *

**I watch in fear as he readies the needle. I cover my wound with my hands as I inch away from him.**

* * *

"Haven't I already told you that I won't hurt you? Though I'm a doctor, that doesn't mean that my patience is never ending, I have my limits like everyone. Now sit still." Hatori said as he shot her a glare.

He stared at Kat till she uncovered her wound and scouted back to her original spot.

"Now was that so hard?" He asked as he recleaned her wound and began to stitch her up.

He hummed a little tune as he quickly closed the wound, cleaned it and redressed it.

"If you relax and promise not to over exert yourself, I'll let you take a shower later. Now just rest and I'll bring you lunch in a bit." Hatori said as he packed up his tools.

He turned to give Kat a pointed look as he left the room shutting the door behind him.

But just as he was about to shut the door, he turned around and said. "And don't think about leaving I'll hear you. Rest."

He shut the door and made his way downstairs to the kitchen. He set out vegetables and chicken to make soup, as he prepare lunch he kept an ear out to listen for his sneaky guest.


End file.
